romatfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Probleme des christlichen Glaubens
Glaubens-Paradoxon Der Glaube ist gleichsam ein Geschenk. Manche glauben, andere nicht. Dieser Glaube ist dann entweder ein Teil des eigenen Naturells (also Teil der Schöpfung und somit »gottgegeben«), oder durch verschiedene Umwelteinflüsse entstanden (Erziehung, Ausbildung, Gesellschaft…). Es besteht aber nie die freie Entscheidung zum Glauben. Es ist also eine Gnade, kein Verdienst! Es gibt viele Ungläubige, die durchaus glücklich wären, wenn sie glauben könnten. Da gäbe es dann einen allmächtigen, barmherzigen Gott, zu dem man jederzeit sprechen kann, auf die Gerechten würde ewiges Glück im Himmel warten, es hätte plötzlich alles einen tiefen Sinn… Allein können manche einfach nicht glauben und ihr Leben folglich nicht entsprechend ausrichten. Kann man ihnen das als Sünde vorwerfen? Es gibt ja auch in der Bibel die Stelle, in der ein Jünger auf dem Wasser geht, solange er vertraut und glaubt. Sobald er zu zweifeln beginnt, versinkt er. Gott hilft also denen, die ihm vertrauen. Dabei treten allerdings schon zwei Probleme auf: (1) Wenn Gott allmächtig und gnädig ist und obendrein möchte, dass alle Welt an ihn glaubt, warum hilft er dann nicht auch den Ungläubigen? (2) Wenn jemand voll darauf vertraut, dass seine Gebete erhört werden und ein allmächtiges Wesen sich um ihn kümmert, dann ist dieses Bewusstsein allein ausreichend, um irgend geartete Heilung erlangen zu können. Man könnte das auch als Placebo-Effekt bezeichnen. In gewisser Weise gibt mir die Bibel dabei ja selbst recht. Inexistenz der Sünde Der Romantische Materialismus leugnet die Sünde bzw. die persönliche Schuld, er hängt vielmehr dem Determinismus an und ist daher von der Überzeugung geprägt, dass wir keine freien Entscheidungen treffen können. Alles was wir tun, ist durch alles vorhergehende bestimmt, determiniert. Jede Wirkung (d.h. auch jede Handlung) hat eine Ursache, die wiederum eine andere Ursache hatte. Alles ist Wirkung, alles ist Ursache. Auch wenn wir meinen, uns frei zu entscheiden, so lässt die Zusammenstellung aller Partikel in einem bestimmten Moment doch nur eine Entscheidung zu, die wir dann auch treffen. Es existiert kein freier Wille. Dieser deterministische Zugang ist allein für viele schwer zugänglich. Doch auch wenn wir von einem freien Willen ausgehen, so löst sich das Problem nicht! Wir zerteilen dann den Grund für eine Entscheidung in zwei Ursachen: Naturell und Umwelt. Der Mensch, der irgendwann eine Entscheidung trifft, tut dies entweder mithilfe des Naturells, des Charakters (rachsüchtig, liebevoll, aufbrausend, leidenschaftlich, reizbar, still… - schlicht: »gut« und »böse«) oder aufgrund der Umwelt (christliche Erziehung, humanistische Erziehung, Erziehung nach Verhältnissen der Mafia, familiäre Probleme, aufgeklärte Gesellschaft, gewaltsame Gesellschaft, offene Gesellschaft…). Nun kann aber ein Geschöpf weder für seinen Charakter, noch für die Umwelteinflüsse etwas dafür. Hinzu kommt noch, dass sich der Mensch gerne als Urteiler und Richter begreift und vermeint, Sünden klar beurteilen zu können. Dann tritt allerdings das Problem auf, dass Sünde nicht nur von ihrer Art, sondern auch von ihrer Geschichte her betrachtet werden muss. Wenn wir ein Kind vergleichen, das in einer Favela in Rio de Janeiro geboren und aufgewachsen ist, mit einem, das in »geordneten Verhältnissen« in Österreich aufwächst, so ist es durchaus möglich, dass die Einflüsse dasjenige Kind zu einem Mörder machen, das im Elend aufgewachsen ist, während das österreichische Kind ein unauffälliges Leben führt. Es ist aber nicht gerecht, jetzt das eine Kind des sündhaften Lebenswandels zu bezichtigen, das andere gleichsam »direkt in den Himmel aufsteigen zu lassen«. Wäre das österreichische Kind in Brasilien aufgewachsen, hätte es sich wahrscheinlich ähnlich entwickelt. Aus diesem Dilemma führt der einzige Ausweg dahin, dass man das Potential zur Sünde »bestraft« oder »belohnt«. Allerdings sind wir dann wieder an jenem Punkt, der besagt, dass Gott seine Geschöpfe als Sünder oder als rechtsschaffende Menschen erschafft. Von Judas etwa heißt es in der Bibel: Er wusste nämlich von Anfang an, wer es sein würde, der ihn verraten wird. Und: Für ihn wäre es besser, wenn er nie geboren wäre. Also ist in dem gemäß nicht Jesus das große Opfer der Kreuzigung (er durfte ja in den Himmel auffahren), sondern Judas, der immer schon zum Verräter vorbestimmt war! Kulturelle Explikation Jede Kultur kreiert verschiedene Errungenschaften: Sprache, Schrift, Städte und – Religion. Überall, getrennt voneinander. Je nach Ort ähnlich, aber unterschiedlich. Daher lehrt ROMAT, dass die Religion nichts »Göttliches«, sondern etwas zutiefst Menschliches, eine menschliche Schöpfung ist. Vielleicht ein Versuch, das Unfassbare zu erklären. So wie Sprache aus dem menschlichen Bedürfnis nach Verständigung entstammt, entstammt aus dem menschlichen Bedürfnis nach Erklärung und absoluter Wahrheit die Religion. Gleichwert aller Religionen Es gibt allgemein keinen besonderen Zugang zu einer einzigen Religion. Es trennt das Christentum und insbesondere den Katholizismus nichts besonderes von einer jeden anderen Religion. Wäre papst benedikt in Saudi Arabien geboren, so wäre er heute mit großer Sicherheit ein überzeugter Moslem, in Albanien ein Atheist und in Indien ein Hindu. Warum sollen gerade die christlichen Antworten die richtigen sein? Sie sind Teil unserer Tradition, aber außer ihr keine Legitimation. Allmächtigkeitsparadoxon Das Allmächtigkeitsparadoxon: Kann Gott (als »allmächtiges Wesen«) einen Stein erschaffen, der so schwer ist, dass er ihn selbst nicht hochheben kann? Oder – gegen Einwände ergänzt -: Kann Gott, ohne die Naturkräfte zu ändern oder aufzuheben einen Stein erschaffen, der so schwer ist, dass er ihn selbst nicht hochheben kann? Was vielleicht wie ein lustiges Gedankenspiel wirkt, ist faktisch die logische Widerlegung der Allmächtigkeit. Theodikee Wenn Gott so mächtig und barmherzig ist, weshalb gibt es all diese Probleme auf der Welt? Warum muss er uns »auf die Probe stellen« und schickt uns nicht gleich in den Himmel oder lässt das irdische Leben zum »Himmel auf Erden« geraten? Wenn Gott allmächtig ist, wozu musste sein Sohn, Jesus Christus, am Kreuz sterben? Um die Sünden von uns zu nehmen? Schöpfung kein Beweis Die Schöpfung selbst wird häufig als bedeutendes Argument für die Existenz Gottes angeführt. Allerdings sehen wir nur Spuren, nur Abdrücke, aber nichts, das abdrückt. Auch die biblische Erklärung, der Schöpfungsmythos, ist eine Sage mehr, so wie alle Kulturen ihre Sagen haben. Erst mit dem Erstarken der Wissenschaft wichen Teile der (allwissenden und »vom heiligen Geist in ihrer Wahrheit inspirierten«) Kirche langsam von der absoluten Übernahme des biblischen Schöpfungsmythos ab. – Ein weiteres Dilemma. Im Übrigen ist die Vorstellung, eine so komplexe Welt könne aus dem Nichts entstehen nicht absurder, als die Vorstellung, ein Gott, der so eine Welt erschaffen kann, könne aus dem Nichts entstehen. Siehe auch *Probleme der Katholischen Kirche Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Religion